Forward Unto Dawn
by Straye
Summary: After the events of Halo 3, Master chief and Cortana are left stranded on a barren planet where gangs wage war for supremacy. with some comedic banter of course: Spoiler alert!


A.N. We do not own anything of the halo series or anything to do with bungie/microsoft. Although thats obvious because otherwise i wouldn't post this as a fanfiction. Meh.

"Chief? Chief cmon wake up!" Cortana shouted at the stasis pod. She gazed up hopelessly at the planet that their ship was careering into. She turned her head back to the stasis door that was slowly opening to reveal a familiar green set of Mjolnir armour.

"cmon cmon!" she yelled in desperation "aw Shit."

As the door finished opening an irritated Master chief climbed out ready to berate Cortana for waking him from his deep sleep when he too noticed the advancing planet and sighed.

"another bumpy landing?" he smirked as he placed the A.I. Into the back of his head

"yea i guess so, brace yourself 117, there's two of us inside this head to get scrambled now"

"don't need to tell me twice"

The Spartan ran towards the opposite end of the ship and grabbed onto a pillar with a vice like grip. He pulled himself up behind it and gritted his teeth as he prepared to make the violently fast entry into the atmosphere.

The planets earth blew up into the visor of the Master chief as the ship exploded behind his prone body. Cortana shook her holographic head and began wake the Chief up once more

"Look alive Spartan! Seems we have ourselves a situation"

He rose from the unfamiliar dirt and turned to gaze around this desolate new environment

"where are we?" he muttered gruffly

"well according to my data... I have no idea" she said with a disappointed voice

"That's very useful Cortana now is there any evidence of this planets existence?" Master chief said looking around the deserted desert, and placing his MA5B assault rifle on his back.

He wandered away from the crash site in search of life, when he heard the distant thundering of engines in the distance. He looked the way the sound was coming from and tapped a button on the side of his helmet, and his vision began to zoom into the distance. He saw large beige dune buggies with mounted guns on the top, all of the buggies had two to three men in them usually one driving, one mounted on the gun and another hanging onto the side of the vehicle. "finally" he thought "some intelligent life" then suddenly bullets started flying all around him, he quickly zoomed in again to see that the masked men had started firing at him. He pulled his assault rifle from his back and started to return fire he hit a few as he ran for a mound of dirt for cover.

"what's going on chief?" Cortana said in a panicky voice

"I don't know but these bastards are trying to kill me!" he said while firing a few rounds from behind the cover.

"well we better try to get rid of them then!" she said in a stern voice

"we? If you haven't noticed, you can't fight and there's about fifteen vehicles out there and i only have about four extra clips on reserve!" he shouted over the noise of the bullets burrowing themselves in the sand around him.

A buggy flew over his head and made a sharp U-turn about ten metres in front of him, the man hanging on to the side of the car gave an evil laugh to Master chief and pulled a bat with several shards of metal hammered through them out of a compartment in the car. The car then started speeding towards him , master chief then pulled a plasma grenade from his belt and pressed the dark red button on top of the blight blue sphere and it started to glow. He then threw the grenade at the man who was hurtling towards him in the buggy. The grenade met the guys chest and was almost thrown off the buggy from the impact of the grenade, his grip was tight and he held on. The grenade exploded in a cloud of blue plasma blowing a whole in the guys chest, he screamed in agony as the explosion ignited the vehicles petrol tanks and the buggy was engulfed by flames and pieces of debris were thrown towards Master chief. He quickly threw down an oval shaped object on the floor and a bubble suddenly rose from it. the debris hit the shield and instantly disintegrated.

Master chief calmly walked towards the flaming wreckage, and picked up the gun that was once mounted on the back of the vehicle, with bullets screaming past his body

"big mistake guys, big mistake." he calmly said, and then pulled the trigger, the barrels of the gun started rotating and then bullets started hurtling out the gun and colliding with the buggies coming towards Master chief. One of the buggies tires exploded and swerved into one another and the driver was thrown from his seat onto the dusty ground and was hit by his own buggy in the head.

Standing over the bodies of the aggressive and unknown people that he had just slain, Master chief heard a familiar voice

"Well I think _we _handled that pretty well MC" Cortana smirked. The Spartan grunted and she sighed sarcastically"what would you do without me?" with his assault rifle on his back once more, He stood up and and surveyed the environment he was in, its desolate mountains, its dead scars shot through the ground and the fiery ball in the sky that he assumed was this planets star. Suddenly he heard another vehicle zeroing in on his location. He saw three men get out of a different colour buggy, and throw their weapons to the ground and the ringleader raised his hand for peace

"At ease johnny" the A.I. Whispered to the Chief

"johnny?" he responded

"yea johnny, why too lowbrow?"

"naw, just never been called it before"

"shall i keep using it?"

"I honestly don't think its too damn relevant right now!" He yelled at her.

MC looked back at the approaching men and reached for his rifle once again.

"Wait, don't shoot we're friendly!" the man in front shouted through his bandanna, MC put the weapon back in its holster with an air of suspicion.

"Seeing as how you took care of all the rebels, it seems that we have a mutual enemy in them. I'm Lavernius Benson" he said as he held his hand out to master chief while pulling down his bandanna.

"well that's all well and good, but just who where they, who are you and where the hell are we?" chief replied in a mildly peeved tone

"It's not that simple, but if you come with us we can help explain it."

As they walked off towards the guerillas buggy cortana muttered in the chiefs head

"god damnit, its never that simple".


End file.
